Who am I?
by Sakuyoung Suh
Summary: It has been a week since Canada had been staying in America's house in Chicago for a world summit but after a jolly chrismas, everything went wrong. Matthew's illness of fading has activated, and everybody completely forgets him. Canada runs away, and America goes looking for him. But months later, America finds a boy named Awan, who looks exactly like his twin brother.
1. Chapter 1:Illness

ello! Sakuyoung here, and I have my freaking first chapter to this! :D Yay, I'm so proud! :D *pats back* i'm sorry, this fanfic is going to be reeeaaalllly sad, and so I have warned ANY PEOPLE, WHO DON'T LIKE SAD STORIES, please don't read this. :/

AND SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY SUMMARY, I RAN OUT OF ROOM ACTUALLY, SO I HAD TO WRITE IT HERE.

And please, please, feel free to review anything about my story if I have any errors, mistakes, emotions, fangasms, compliments, anything.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CANADA, AMERICA, OR HETALIA.

I OWN THIS STORY THOUGH. :)

ENJOY READING THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

_The rain poured madly upon Toronto. I stood there, waiting for the cars to pass by. I'm all spirited away, looking at my fading skin. No one can see me standing here anymore…._

_The pedestrian signal across the street flashed the white stick figure and all of the people scattered around the walkway. My foot reached out, as my phone started to vibrate under my pocket. I took out the vibrating device, and on the front screen was scripted "Alfred" on the front screen._

_I haven't heard America's voice for several days… maybe I shouldn't reject it…__I let out a small melancholic smile._

_"America? Did you now realize I'm gone?"_

_"CANADA!" the scream of the American came out, making Canada jump a bit. "I've been looking for you for five days!"_

_It's been so long hearing America calling me "Canada"….._

_"America, I'll tell where I am…." I easily said with the thought of just spilling the beans. I slightly smiled due the notice of myself…._

_America let out a confused, "huh?" because of my sudden attitude change._

_A sudden thrust of pain came rushing across my body and the cell phone was plunged to the gravel. The digital voice roared with robust as it grew fainter each time America screamed my name. "Cana..."_

_Then everything became dark._

* * *

He could smell iron filling up his nose as he woke up. "... what was that dream?" the boy with a curl poking out of his forehead got up with drowsiness and rubbed his eyes. Canada literally wanted to throw up after that horrible dream he just had. He saw the crimson spray all over directly from him. It was in extreme detail, and Matthew felt his whole body throb.

"What's wrong?" His pet polar bear suddenly poked his head up onto the bed frame, having Canada to leap.

"Nothing Kumakiro..."

"Who are you?" Kumajiro questioned his owner, frustrating Canada. "I'm Canada!" He shouted, and got over the vigor after picking up his soft bear. Canada sniffed again, trying to smell the smoke he smelt earlier. "Who's making this foul smell here in the house?"

"Oh, England is here."

Canada groaned in anger. "Oh no... I should go wake up America now, we have a meeting this afternoon anyways." he left his room and shut the door.

Canada crossed the hallway where America slept, which was strange, because he usually snored loudly across the hallway to the point Canada had to shut the doors closed. "Hm... America is not in his room." He sighed, predicting what would happen next in the kitchen.

Canada came down to expect America screaming at what seemed to be disgusting, burnt scones lying on the plate. "What, Christmas is coming near, so I thought I would come over to bake some of my famous scones at your house," England exclaimed, still angering America to where he'd throw the scones down to the ground. _Oh yeah, it's nearly Christmas... _

"Good morning, England, I'm glad you came over!" Canada said with sarcasm, really wanting the scones to get away. _Well, if England is here, then he should be here... Canada_ thought of France, the French man who came to his house every often to treat him with his food and fancy the house, but he's truthfully a nice man.

"Where's France?" Canada asked as England twitched an eyebrow. "Outside flirting early in the morning. I don't think that frog even cares much."

"Well, he came and dropped off some crêpes and cake, but Arthur managed to hide it somewhere." Alfred added with brusque as he grabbed a scone and threw it in the garbage can. Canada stared, watching the Englishman grab all the random things he had saw on the counter top. "Uhm, England, I'm n-not so hungry, so maybe you can cook later..." Canada exclaimed, surprising England as he lifted the brand new spatula that had later become a poor texture-like stick. "Oh? Well, I'll leave you some for an afternoon snack, no?" he smiled, going back to his "cooking". _Everyone only notices me when things tend to get jolly, and I'm really glad about it... _Canada thought, yet when England, in truth, sucked in his cooking, he smiled with warmth.

"I'm glad we didn't end this summit meet with a disaster. Representatives dismissed." A German greeted the summit to an end and stood up with a relieving sigh.

The room gradually filled with chatter and left the room as strange chair had a fading person on it. Canada held Kumajiro, not realizing he was fading. "Kumajiro, today was a fine day, wasn't it? I liked how Russia remembered that I sat here, that Germany recognized my name, and so many others gave me early Christmas gifts, I'm glad I don't have to be ignored at least for a week, I loved it today." Canada grabbed onto the gift boxes and bags, and got up. He put his bear onto a bag, and heaved them, walking out of the room.

On the way out, Canada saw the people either talking to each other, or, scattering out of the building to get the hell out. He found a bench, and then waited for his brother to appear.

Minutes later, he saw America coming out of the building, talking to Korea, a friend America befriended a year ago. "Yeah, your brother doesn't seem to share some common habits with me," he started to chuckle, reminding Canada how America rarely laughed so smoothly when Canada was around.

It was so nonchalant….

_That time, it was snowing also... _Snow fell in Canada's mind.

* * *

_The sound of the keys came as Canada waited for his brother to come back home, being worried because America had not picked up his phone for a while, thinking that something bad had happened. Once the door opened, Canada stretched his hands over to grab America on the shoulders, but he looked fine and... Happy! "America, you didn't pick up your phone, and it made me so worried!... And you sound so happy!_ _Did you have fun or something?" Canada said as America removed his coat. "Oh, Canada, It was quite horrible at first, because I forgot my inhaler... And my asthma was catching up... So I nearly walked into the street... But in an instant, a man named Korea stopped me... He was really a nice person, so I thought he would be good friends with me. We even gave our phone numbers..."America smiled with anxiety. Canada sighed with relief, thinking that something happened to his only brother... _

_A vibration was suddenly heard under America's pocket, breaking the long silence after he told the story. "Hello?" America lifted the iPhone to his ear. _

_"Yo, America! It's Korea, I was just wondering, but you seemed to have dropped your handkerchief, so I was wondering where you live," the voice of the Korean said. "Oh, really? I haven't noticed- that's really important... my brother gave to me a long time ago... I'll come out when you're almost there; I live near where you saw me, so it won't be a problem!" America smirked, grabbing his coat to go outside. _

_Canada couldn't help, but America was such an energetic brother... So he giggled to himself. _

_And then he heard America laughing nonchalantly..._

* * *

"... Canada?" A voice suddenly kicked in, waking Canada to his senses. "Are you okay?" It was America, waving his hand over Canada's face. Canada abruptly asked to hold his bags and blushed. _Gosh! I don't want America to know I was remembering something! _

Canada hesitated, looking away. America always figured I would always look back in my archives with my eyes staring blankly. "Let's go."

A pure white dot fell from the heavens, and its abundance drowned the streets in an instant.

"Oh?" Canada looked out of the bedroom window."Hah, it's just snow-"

"CANADA! It's SNOWING!" America slammed the door opened, leaving Canada to go, "EEP!", and Kumajiro to fall onto the floor with a thud. "Oh god, It's snowing! It's been such a whiiiillle!" he wrinkled his whole face to a large grin and broke into a jumping jack position. "Calm down, America... I've been here only for a week and it's been a while since I been to Chicago-"

"Well, I was raised in a state with barely any snow! Why wouldn't I be happy?" America smirked, purposely falling onto the bed. Suddenly, he budged onto his stomach and looked up to his brother's face. "You know, we should have a snow ball fight just like last year." A few seconds later, Canada made an agitated face. "No! Unless if you go easy on me!"

"Nuh uh, I just want to be myself!"

"Aw, come on, America!"

"I'm already leaving!"

"Don't hurt yourself!"

The two brothers ran down the stairs as Canada tried to chase down the energetic one. "Then why don't we race to see who can reach the door first and decide?" America raced down, pulling his arm out to push Canada on the shoulder. "Eh, you're cheating, America!" Tolerance struck Canada, who the stopped running and sat down on a step of a stair. "I give up then." He crossed his arms, and America leaped in the air, laughing with joy. "Woot! I win then~!"

Canada then felt a strange feeling running up his spine. _W…What was that feeling? Canada_ was frightened why he felt the chills up his back, and got up to tug on America. "America, I suddenly don't feel well…." He gave a somber look at the taller boy, who then smiled and dragged him out of the house. "Of course you are, you'll be better in an instant with some fun!" _What a stupid brother he had…. America probably can't help but have fun._ Canada's mouth spread to a smile, and they started to have a snow fight.

Not too far from the American's yard, a sudden crash had occurred.

"…. WATCH OUT!"

"BROTHER!"

Screams was heard in the distance as America flipped his head to see an accident far in the distance.

Canada knew what his brother would always do when something happened like this, especially when he heard sobbing and shouting.

There in the pure white snow, America saw crimson fill the layers of snow.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! :D

I love cliffhangers... except it doesn't make sense that I usually don't like them and scream at them instead. :)

so how was my first chapter? :) I hoped you enjoyed, and I did re edit this (those of you who reviewed on this chapter)

_**Steve the Star: **_**_Well, here's the chapter! :D hope you liked it ^o^_  
**

The next chapter will be out sometimes soon (or in the near future :/). cya!


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

'ello! It's Sakuyoung~! :D

I am SO sorry.

I was being sidetracked by a bunch of busy things like studying, having fun (in my own XD), and I might be on a hiatus on this for now because I might want to write my whole fanfiction first and then post the chapters on so that I get the flow better. -_-;; I am so sorry readers

As it says on my profile also, it should say that I slack off, I am sorry. ;)

I also have been thinking of new fanfics and have been planning at the same time, so please be patient.

and yes, I just edited the first chapter a bit.


	3. Chapter 2

'Ello! Saku here, I finally have my second chapter to this fic... But unfortunately, it is really short.

Please don't judge my "dramatic" cliffhanger, please, even though I, myself think it is pretty cliche also.

and once again, my grammar really sucks, I'm still in the progress in improving my grammar. I can only write creative writing :\

DISCLAIMER: If I had these characters, I would even want to sprinkle more glitter, but apparently, they are still beautiful (HAHAHA SEASON 5 :3333 I SAW THE FIRST EPISODE 3333 OMG THEY WERE BEAUTIFUL AND ROMANIAAAAAA 333 except that I actually prefer seasons 1-4 design a bit more... :P). Sadly, I don't own the characters but the story.

all characters here belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Please review if you wanna :D Feel free to correct my chapter and

see you soon!

* * *

The cold wind brushed against the American's petrified face. The snow continuously fell as  
the sirens screeched in the winter air. Canada stood, approaching to America as they both  
walked slowly with an ominous feeling to the accident which was not far from where they were.  
When they reached to the incident,there were already people, scattering around the incident,  
whispering words with terror. "Foreigners... this is terrible! If they were just citizens..."  
The words the whispering people made America feel even more ominous inside of him, bringing  
down a cold splinter through his stomach, enough for him to feel naucious. Canada had the  
same feel, foreshadowing a great impact in the near future.  
Carefully pushing the crowd aside, America walked in with bulbous, blank eyes staring at what  
happened to be two Asian brothers, one embracing the other one who was caked in crimson  
that sprinkled and soaked over the sheets of snow.  
Listening closely, America heard words quietly cursing out of the Asian's mouth, "It's my fault, it's  
my fault," by telling by the puffs of water vapor escaping the desperate brother's mouth.  
"Oh, I have a twin brother, his name is..."  
"Hyungsoo." America clearly said without thought.  
Unexpectedly, America saw the man turn around slowly, having him to bring his senses  
back. "... It's North Korea." America mouthed out.

Hearing the name like it was his old name, he turned leisurely without knowing who muttered  
his human name.  
"Who are-" he said, but right when his eyes met the other's, a sudden change in the atmosphere  
came upon the two old enemies.  
"Hm, it's like were seeing each other in another war again, no?" His thick accent was  
immediately recognized by America.

"The body..." America mouthed, sending words to North Korea's eyes as his eyes squinted  
with abrasion.

Canada's face was seen flipping behind the crowding heads for a better view, but where he was  
was no luck since he remained where America had entered the crowd. Fortunately though, lucky  
to see that there was much less people on the other side, he went ahead there. But as more  
heads passed, Canada couldn't believe what he saw. With his eyes dilating, he gulped.  
A sudden uproar of shrilling screams came from the center.  
"AHH!" A familiar voice shouted, having Canada know a fight was going to happen.  
Canada didn't like what was going to happen.

"YOU SON OF A-! WHY! YOU...! HE'S... WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT YOUR-!" The scream  
of the familiar voice shouted at North Korea, who continuously sat, still giving a dry glare at  
America. Headed for a fist, America threw his arm for the opponent's face, but right when North  
Korea lowered his eyelids for a fist full of robust, a burst of wind came to his face. America's arm  
positioned as a stick, but North Korea then gave a low, vain voice. "Go ahead and punch me. I  
know I wasn't a good brother."  
After standing there for seconds, he then knelled down.  
An ambulance rushed in and the crew came dashing through the crowd.  
"You know I can't physically punch you because of my best friend..."

He didn't believe what he saw. Canada gasped, slowly turning into fast breaths. "No... "

Lying there in crimson was South Korea with no budge.

Shit. He should have brought the inhalers.

This was going to be terrible. America never makes it through when a friend this close may be  
dying.

* * *

WELCOME BACK, READERS.

how was it?

yes, very short chapter.

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating this story because I was in a hiatus with this fanfic doing other things.

well, I actually have nothing to say so

BYE~ see you in the next chapter (which will be in the near future~~)


End file.
